1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of geophysical exploration, and more particularly to a high resolution magnetotelluric method for removing a static frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetotelluric method is an important geophysical exploration method widely used in energy, metal ores, groundwater, engineering and marine resources exploration and many other fields. The frequency-domain magnetotelluric method is the most widely used method of the magnetotelluric method.
The frequency-domain magnetotelluric method tests vertical variation of underground medium via a pair of static electric field observation-electrodes disposed at the surface of the area to be explored, a pair of magnetic probes corresponding and perpendicular to the static electric field observation-electrodes, a magnetic probe disposed in a vertical direction, and a sampling device connected to the electrodes and probe, whereby bringing great convenient for construction and improving production efficiency.
However, the existing frequency-domain magnetotelluric method has the following problems: a static effect is generated, which causes electric false anomaly of a horizontal and continuous geoelectric geologic body, and makes it possible to treat and analysis the geologic body; moreover, the method selects frequency points that are uniformly distributed on a logarithmic coordinate as observation frequency points, which decreases vertical resolution.